


The Best At What I Do

by FloatAlong



Series: From Town to Town [7]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Canon-Typical Violence, Come Shot, Humor, M/M, Showing Off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloatAlong/pseuds/FloatAlong
Summary: MacCready has accepted a challenging bet from Nate, and seems only too capable to fulfil the requirements.
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Male Sole Survivor
Series: From Town to Town [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097183
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Best At What I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again! As per usual: this is part of a series but there's very little continuity between individual works, so they can be enjoyed in any order / skipped over if some tags aren't your cup of tea. Enjoy!
> 
> NB: I've put that this one features some canon-typical violence, but it's nowhere near as graphic as any snippets from some of the earlier stories, so I've not added the 'graphic depictions of violence' warning to this fic.

‘Okay, here’s an easy one. What is the magazine capacity of an unmodified 10mm pistol?’

‘Twelve bullets.’

‘Alright – an assault rifle, same question.’

‘Thirty bullets.’ MacCready fired a shot.

‘A combat rifle?’

‘Twenty. Come on babe, give me somethin’ harder.’

‘I think I’m already giving you something –’

‘The _questions_ babe, come on. I’m on a roll here.’ MacCready fired another shot. ‘Yes, gottem.’

‘Fine. You asked for it. Assuming that no materials get wasted, how many Molotov cocktails could you make from three lanterns, six rolls of duct tape, two cans of cutting fluid, twelve dishrags and a dinner fork?’

MacCready thought for a second, unmoving. ‘Three.’

‘Shit, that was fast.’

‘With enough material left over to build exactly three good sized beds,’ he added.

Nate frowned at his question sheet. ‘That doesn’t seem right.’

‘You can check it when we get back, if you like.’

‘No, I believe you…’

‘Alright. What’s the next question?’

‘Uh… that’s it. I didn’t write any more.’

‘So I passed?’ MacCready lowered his scope for a second, glancing over his shoulder and grinning.

‘I guess you pass this stage, yeah. But that doesn’t mean you’ve won yet.’

‘I dunno, this is my eighth bullet now. Ah, heck, suicider,’ he said, firing bullet number eight. There followed the sound of a distant explosion a second later. ‘Haha, might actually have gotten two in one there.’

Nate thought in silence for a moment while his partner scanned the ground below them. ‘Do super mutants have humongous dicks?’ he asked casually.

MacCready gave him a funny look. ‘Is this part of the test?’

‘Uh, no,’ Nate said. ‘This one’s extra-curricular.’

‘What makes you think _I_ would know the answer? Because I’m a pervert, is that it?’

‘I don’t know!’ Nate laughed. ‘I just figured, you know, you’ve been around a lot, seen a lot of things…’

MacCready was shocked, or at least pretending to be. ‘I’ve never _fu-_ had _sexual relations with_ a super mutant, babe.’

‘I wasn’t trying to imply you had!’ Nate grinned. ‘But I was basically born a few months ago. There’s still all sorts I don’t know about this world, or how everything works…’

‘And the top question on your list right now is “how big dat mutie dick”?’

‘Fine, fine, pretend I never asked.’ He settled back down with his arms behind his head. ‘I suppose I was just asking because… well most of their characteristics are pretty sexless. And you never see any little mutants running around… can they actually reproduce like humans could? We know the Institute can make their own with some kind of genetic virus… but is that where they _all_ came from?’

‘No,’ MacCready answered, firing another bullet. ‘Sweet, two left. But yeah, I spent a lot of time in the Capital Wasteland, and they have super mutants there too. I don’t think there’s any connection between them and the Commonwealth variety.’

‘You see what I mean? There’s all sorts of stuff that I don’t know.’

‘Aren’t you glad you got me, huh?’ MacCready beamed, and then went back to eyeing through the scope of his rifle. ‘Oh, there’s one. That’s it…’ he fired. ‘Nice.’

‘You’re certainly making short work of this bunch,’ Nate said sadly. ‘Maybe I should’ve picked something harder. Monsters with smaller heads, I suppose.’

‘Only one left. Come on, come out… that’s it, out in the open – oh, what’s happened to all of your friends? What’s this? That’s it, a couple more steps, and –’

Feeling desperate, Nate gave a deliberate, sudden thrust upward just as he thought his partner was about to fire in an attempt to throw off his balance. MacCready fumbled, yes, but Nate had timed it a little too early and the trigger was never actually squeezed.

MacCready gave him a fierce look. ‘That’s cheating!’

Nate looked guilty. ‘Sorry. Uh, couldn’t help it. Force of habit.’

‘Well _don’t_ do it again.’ He raised his rifle again, cross. ‘Not my fault you underestimate my abilities. Now, where were we… aha, there you are…’

MacCready fired his eleventh bullet, and Nate winced in anticipation of the incoming sting of defeat. Sure enough, after a second, MacCready gave a cry of victory. ‘Well, that settles that, babe. Twelve bullets for twelve super mutants, and I even did you one better. I got one bullet left.’ He fired the final bullet directly into the air, a cocky smirk on his face.

He tossed the gun aside. ‘Now it looks like all I’ve gotta take care of is you,’ he said, swivelling fully around to look into Nate’s eyes. ‘And I don’t mean to insult or anythin’… but you’re even easier than the other two challenges were.’

Nate narrowed his eyes. ‘We’ll see about that.’

It was a beautiful day. Incredibly sunny, and the perfect weather for a fun trip out, as they had agreed that morning. Nate and MacCready were sitting some fifty feet above ground level, nestled in the structure of an old satellite dish – now a relic, antediluvian, still pointing hopefully at the sky for a signal it would never hear.

But perhaps it was fairer to say that _Nate_ was sitting in the satellite dish, and MacCready was sitting on _Nate_. And he had been for thirty minutes.

‘I’ll be honest babe,’ MacCready was saying, his voice syrupy with the power of his sexuality, ‘I didn’t think you’d last even this long.’

‘I can be… pretty stoic,’ Nate said, hoping he sounded more convincing to MacCready than he did to himself.

‘Oh, but I have my ways,’ MacCready continued, running his hands flat up Nate’s hairy chest and massaging his muscles. ‘Cos I suppose you’re right. I suppose I have “been around” a lot, and in that time I met a lot of guys who – let’s just say that words alone weren’t enough to get ‘em to open up, ya dig?’ He grinned. ‘Let ‘em screw you, though, and suddenly they’re powerless to stop me from stealing everythin’ they had.’

Nate narrowed his eyes. ‘Is that what you were planning on doing with me, when we originally met?’

MacCready chuckled. ‘At first, yeah. But it became pretty clear after the first time we did it that the sex was going to be worth more than whatever few caps you had left to rub together.’

‘I’m flattered.’

‘Hmm, I mean it though,’ he hummed. ‘Your voice, your body, everything about you just does things for me… turns me on so much… ah…’ He ran a hand erotically up his own front as he gently rocked back and forth on Nate’s dick, pinching one of his own nipples and moaning softly.

Nate forced himself to tear his eyes away, refusing to be aroused. ‘If you say so,’ he said quickly.

‘You can’t lie to me, you know… you forget, I can directly feel how hard you are. And right now, I know you’re really, really enjoying it.’

‘It’s fine I suppose,’ Nate said, his voice cracking.

‘And you’re not the only one,’ MacCready sighed. ‘Just look what you’re doing to me.’

Unable to help himself, Nate looked.

MacCready’s cock was, truly, as hard as he’d ever seen it. A line of pre-come was descending from the tip and pooling, wet and sticky, on Nate’s stomach. Every few moments MacCready would moan, his cock would pulse, and another half a dram or so would flow out. Nate gulped.

‘You see what I mean, big boy?’ MacCready asked. His voice was hypnotic. ‘And I’ve not even been touchin’ myself. This is all you.’ He accelerated his pace.

Goddamn, Nate thought. It’s like being ridden by the devil. But I mustn’t give in, I _mustn’t give in_ … He drummed his fingers madly on the metal he was lying on, desperate to find something for his hands to do.

‘Hmf, you know what babe?’ MacCready asked, panting a little now. ‘I think you’re gonna make me come. Ridin’ your dick is gonna make me come, d’you like that?’

Nate bit down on his knuckles, hard. He didn’t like it, no he _definitely didn’t like it_ …

‘Oh yeah, uh, ah!’ MacCready shouted, rocking back and forth violently, and finally came – completely hands-free, shot after glorious shot all over Nate underneath him. ‘ _Fuuuuuuck_ ,’ he moaned.

And that was it. It was too much. MacCready never swore, and the thrill of him breaking his own rule now coupled with the incredible squeezing sensations as he orgasmed on top of him was enough to push Nate over the edge. The orgasm he’d been trying to deny for half an hour finally arrived. He felt his face redden.

MacCready seemed overjoyed. ‘Ah; don’t worry about it, babe,’ he panted. ‘You never really stood a chance from the start.’

‘Shit,’ Nate said, disappointed.

‘It looks like I’ve passed all three of your tests,’ MacCready smiled, using one finger to play with the semen speckling Nate’s hairy torso. ‘I said it before, and now we have proof – I’m the best at what I do, and there’s three things I do best.’ He raised a hand in the air.

‘Guns.’

He raised his other hand.

‘Knowin’ about guns.’

He brought both hands down to point directly at Nate.

‘And men.’

Nate huffed, grumpy.

‘Ah; don’t be sad! Good thing I’m on your team, huh? And to think, you get all _this_ for only two-fifty caps. Or, wait, you talked me down to two hundred, didn’t ya? An absolute _steal_ , if you ask me.’

‘Yeah, but now I owe you a thousand.’

MacCready grinned. ‘Like I said, you shouldn’t have doubted my ability to multi-task. Not a bet you should have accepted, babe. Easiest thousand I’ve ever made, I reckon. Doesn’t even feel fair. Like, I took down twelve muties and answered a million quiz questions but only had to make _one guy_ come? There should’ve been a _line_ of guys for me to service, and I’d’ve still managed it.’

‘I don’t doubt,’ Nate said. ‘But then I’d get jealous.’

MacCready bit his lip. ‘I like it when you get jealous.’

Nate slapped him on the ass. ‘Right, come on. I’ll pay you when we get back, but right now we’ve got to get moving.’

MacCready clambered off him. ‘Good call. Don’t know what might have heard us; I was pretty loud. Louder than a super mutant, even.’

Nate gave him a quizzical look.

‘Oh, in answer to your question,’ MacCready explained. ‘Super mutants do have sex. Sometimes. At least, they can. I’ve heard them do it.’

Nate raised an eyebrow. ‘And did you see anything? Like their dicks?’

MacCready gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. ‘Oh, and _I’m_ the pervert? Yeah, right.’

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it! The idea for this one was rattling around in my head for ages; the bare bones of it were maybe the first story I had an idea for so I'm glad to finally have it fleshed out and completed. If you enjoyed, please bear in mind there's now basically a wealth of works of a similar style prior to this one already uploaded by me as part of this series (and there'll be plenty more to come), so enjoy!
> 
> As ever I love to hear what you think, and if you fancy you can follow me on Twitter as @FloatFill where I post updates and stuff. See you next time!


End file.
